Unforgettable
by anseol-ssi
Summary: "Berjanjilah kalau aku sudah cukup umur kita akan melakukannya lagi"."Ne aku berjanji", mereka menautkan kelingking satu sama lain.14 Februari 10 tahun yang lalu...Krisbaek slight Hunhan , KrisLu.RnR


**UNFORGETTABLE**

**KRISBAEK ,SLIGHT HUNHAN **

**WITH CHANYEOL**

**HAPPY READING**

**AND DON'T BE SILENT READER PLEASE**

* * *

15 menit setelah kedatangan pesawat…

Tidak sulit menemukan Oh Sehun, orang yang diminta menjemput mereka ditengah kerumunan orang yang lalu-lalang .Tubuh tingginya menjulang berbalut jaket dan jins merek ternama , sangat khas tuan muda dari keluarga kaya.

"Hunnie~" Luhan begitu antusias berlari kearah namja cingunya meninggal gegenya yang terus menggerutu sejak turun dari pesawat.

Sehun melentang kedua tangannya .Luhan membenamkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan Sehun .

"Selamat datang ,Lu".

"Oo~ guriwohae ,hunnie".

Untuk beberapa saat sepasang kekasih itu hanya berpandangan.

Sehun membuka pembicaraan"bagaimana liburannya?".

" ee.. lumayan tidak banyak yang bisa dilakukan disana sih ".

Seorang anak kecil menatap bingung kelakuan dua namja itu , "Eomma, eomma kenapa dua kakak itu berpelukan lama sekali?"Tanya anak itu pada wanita disebelahnya .Sehun segera menarik diri.

"Ehm dimana Kris-hyung?".

Luhan baru ingat gegenya ,"oh gege dia ada di…".Wujud Kris tidak terlihat ditempat seharusnya beserta seluruh koper mereka."Dimana dia?".

...

Di depan pintu rumah Wu bersaudara ."Gomawo Hunnie maaf merepotkan".

Sehun hanya menggangguk .

"Oke aku masuk dulu".

"Lu…..".

"Ne?".

Cup! kecupan kecil nan lembut mendarat di bibir Luhan.

"Kris-ge akan membunuhmu " .Sehun tersenyum smirk "akan kuhadapi itu" ,dia berbalik menuju mobilnya .

Luhan menatap grendel pintu dengan bahagia .Bibirnya masih geli akibat ciuman tadi namun dia tidak mungkin berteriak kegirangan didalam rumah . Pintu rumah yang sudah ditinggal sebulan itu tidak terkunci. "hufh…dia ada didalam"gerutu Luhan.

"Nihao , Kris-ge?"

Clek! Luhan menyalakan lampu ruang tamu .Tidak ada tanda-tanda orang lain .Dia berjalan menuju ruang tengah yang juga dipakai sebagai ruang makan .Terlalu sepi.

Pintu dapur tidak ditutup .Lelaki blasteran tampan keluar dari sana, sebilah pisau yang dikotori daging lembek berwarna merah muda berada digenggamannya.

Luhan menahan Kris menoleh padanya seluruh kehidupannya terlintas didepan hanya bisa berteriak saking takutnya

"AAAAAA~!"

Kris langsung membekap mulut adiknya takut teriakan Luhan terdengar tetangga sebelah."Hey apa-apaan kau baru datang langsung berteriak seperti itu".Luhan menunjuk pisau ditangan Kris yang sekarang tepat didepan matanya.

Kris melepas bekapannya "Ini? Kau lupa ya kita kan tidak punya pembuka kaleng "."Sorry kupikir gege mau membunuhku".Luhan sadar daging di pisau itu hanya daging kornet kalengan.

" Tadinya begitu ,kemana saja lama sekali?"Tanya Kris posesif.

Luhan berkacak pinggang " makan dulu lalu gege menghilang kemana saja ?".

Kris berjalan kedapur mengambil sebotol soda di kulkas "Aku pulang naik taksi daripada menunggu dramamu dan bocah kaya itu selesai".

"please-ge Sehun anak yang baik".

"Karena dia punya mobil?"

"itu tidak ada hubungannya ..lagipula aku sudah dewasa ".

"Remaja " koreksi Kris, Luhan memutar bola matanya , memang tidak jarang karena jarak umur mereka yang terpaut 8 tahun membuat Kris sering menganggapnya masih seperti anak kecil.

"Yeah remaja daripada mengurus siapa pacarku lebih baik pikirkan dirimu sampai sekarang masih lajang ".

"Memang kenapa?" .

"Sebentar lagi kau sudah pantas dipanggil ahjussi… lagipula aku sudah 17 tahun aku punya hak " Kris memberi Luhan isyarat untuk diam .Handphone nya bergetar.

Dreet!..dreeet!.

-1 menit taman kota , kecelakaan beruntun pakai motor ya aku sudah disana ^^V- Yeol

"Aku harus pergi " Kris menyambar jaket dan kunci motornya di atas meja makan.

"Tapi kita baru sampai ".

"tidak ada waktu ", Kris berusaha memasang resleting jaketnya tapi tangannya bergetar kebiasaannya saat dalam keadaan terburu-buru .Luhan menghampiri Kris membantunya memasang resleting . "tidak bisakah dia memberimu libur sehari setelah pulang".

"Sorry dia bos nya".

"Tidak ada bos yang numpang makan dirumah pegawainya! ".teriak Luhan saat Kris melesat pergi ke garasi.

"Aku tau pergi dulu bye!~".

"Disini Park Chanyeol semoga malam anda menyenangkan"

"and...cut".

Matahari berada di ufuk barat, Kris duduk diambang pintu van milik salah satu stasiun siaran berita local, memperhatikan polisi dan paramedis yang bekerja .Chanyeol menghampirinya bersama dua gelas kopi panas kemudian melontarkan pertanyaan standar " tidak ada masalah dengan siarannya kan?".

Chanyeol adalah partner Kris di depan kamera sebagai reporter dan Kris adalah kameramennya. "Aniya " jawab Kris sambil menenggak kopinya.

"Mian harusnya aku memberi sehari untuk istirahat "Chanyeol memperhatikan motor vespa putih Kris yang tidak begitu putih lagi "em ..dan membersihkan motormu lihat saja debunya".".

"Gwencana aku lebih suka bekerja".

Dret….Dret…

- pergi belanja ,persediaan di kulkas sudah habis tolong jemput uangku tidak cukup untuk membeli tiket kereta lagi jangan lama-lama -Luhan

-Ne-Kris _send_

" aku pulang dulu kameranya sudah dimasukkan ",Kris menghampiri motornya."Ne pulang sana "Chanyeol memberi senyuman khasnya pada Kris "oh ya sampaikan salamku pada Lu , aku merindukannya "."Jangan coba-coba…", sebelum Kris menyelesaikan kalimatnya Chanyeol menutup pintu vannya."Sampai jumpa hyung".

Di tengah perjalanan terjadi kesalah pahaman tidak menyenangkan antara Kris dan seorang polisi jadilah Kris dan Luhan duduk bersebelahan didalam kereta ."Motormu disita hanya karena tidak memakai helm?!" Tanya Luhan ."Sebenarnya aku memaki polisi itu" jawab Kris sejujurnya.

Luhan menepuk jidatnya "astaga gege kenapa tidak menumpang Chanyeol hyung ?".

Kris memperlihatkan handphonenya yang lowbat."Lihat! benda sialan ini mati damn!".

"Jangan berteriak padaku!" protes Luhan.

Hening . Luhan sibuk dengan handphonenya."Ya mengadulah pada pacarmu" gumam Kris tidak jelas."Apa ? kau bilang apa","tidak ada".

"Luhan? Kris hyung?" Kris dan Luhan menoleh kearah suara yang memanggil nama mereka , seorang namja berambut coklat terlihat seumuran Luhan diseberang mereka .

Luhan memperhatikan namja itu baik-baik " Baek hyung?".

Namja itu menunjuki dirinya sendiri "ne , Byun Baekhyun masih ingat kan".Baekhyun berpindah tempat kesebelah Luhan ." hey kalian tadi bertengkar ? "."Aniya hanya berteriak dalam bahasa cina hehehe "."Oh baiklah ".

Kris menggerutkan dahinya dia tidak ingat siapa namja bernama Byun Baekhyun itu Kris berbisik pada Luhan "Lu siapa dia?". "Gege tidak ingat ini Baekhyun –hyung tetangga kita dulu "."Kapan?"."Setelah appa dipindah tugaskan ke Korea ".

Kris memutar ingatannya appa mereka dipindah tugaskan ke Korea sekitar 13 tahun yang lalu empat tahun kemudian sebuah kecelakaan pesawat menewaskan orang tua mereka ,mereka lalu pindah rumah .Kris mengingat anak laki-laki yang sering bermain dengan Luhan di halaman belakang rumah lama mereka .Itu bisa saja Baekhyun."Seingatku dia masih kecil".

Luhan menyikut Kris "gege , Baek-hyung lebih tua dariku tiga tahun kau tidak lihat dia tumbuh sebesar ini".

"Benarkah ?".Kris tidak menyangka Baekhyun ternyata sudah berumur 20 tahun wajahnya masih terlihat seperti anak remaja .sadar diperhatikan Kris cukup lama dia tersenyum pada Kris .Kris membals senyumnya , "Oh hai ".

"Hai … Kris Hyung ".

" mau kemana ?".

"Mwo?"

"Kau mau kemana " Luhan menunjuk dua koper di bawah kursi Baekhyun yang tadi ."Oh .. itu aku mencari tempat tinggal setelah lulus aku kuliah disini jadi terpaksa pindah kesini tapi seharian aku belum menemukan apartemen yang tepat".

"Hyung ini sudah malam bagaimana kalau tinggal dulu di rumah kami boleh kan ge?"usul Luhan .Kris menggangguk ragu sebenarnnya dia tidak terbiasa jika orang lain di rumah mereka kecuali Chanyeol yang sering keluar masuk tanpa permisi dan dia masih tidak ingat tentang Baekhyun .Tapi dia sangat penasaran dengan sosok Baekhyun, ada sesuatu diotaknya yang mengganjal tentang Baekhyun.

"Tapi aku tidak mau merepotkan kalian ".

"Gwencana maukan".

"Ne , gomawo".

BONUS CERITA

Sebuah pesawat penerbangan Guangzhou-Seoul sedang landing di landasan bandara Incheon.

"Gege! ". teriak Luhan.

Kris membuka mata dengan enggan .Adik kesayangannya mulai bergeser tidak nyaman namja cantik itu tidak sabar mengangkat bokong dari kursi penumpang .

"ayo cepat , cepat , cepat Aish! gege lama sekali lain kali kita naik …".

Kris menusukkan jarinya ke bibir luhan "diamlah kau membuatku terkena jetleg".

"Tapi gege dia pasti menunggu ,hunnie I miss you so much..".

"Ssst diam!".

"Tapi.."

"DIAM LU!"suara bass Kris terdengar sampai deretan depan penumpang lain dan beberapa pramugari langsung menatap dua kakak beradik yang dari tadi ribut dalam bahasa cina itu.

Kris menurunkan tudung jaket sampai sebatas mata menyembunyikan wajahnya .Luhan menggaruk-garuk surainya yang tidak gatal, "he he he mi-mian semua, …sst gege jangan tidur lagi ".

"He? Mian aku mengenalmu?" kata Kris dalam bahasa Korea.

Luhan mempout bibirnya ."Aku benci gege"

TBC

* * *

Sebelumnya author mau minta maaf FF yang Wolf At Street terpaksa di delete karena author belum merasa mampu lanjutin yang itu sebagai gantinya ya FF yang abal ini .

Sekali lagi mianhae ya

Sama reviewnya jangan lupa


End file.
